


It All Falls Down

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Reader takes a bullet for Symmetra and must stay hidden as reader bleeds out.





	It All Falls Down

Satya’s hazel eyes were wide with terror as the cracks in her barrier grew longer, threatening to drop several tons of rubble on top you both. As the terrifying sounds of concrete and steel shifting grew louder her grip around you grew tighter. It was impossible to distinguish who was trembling more: Satya from the icy grip of fear or you from the colder grip of death. With each moment heat and life spilled from the gaping wound across your stomach.

When the bullet ripped through you no sooner had you hit the ground than had Satya dragged you to the burning wreckage for cover. But that refuge was short lived. Within minutes the entire building began to tremble and topple around you, only Satya’s photon projector preventing certain and immediate death. However that could only last so long. Neither of you knew how much time had passed. It had felt like days. An eternity of tense waiting, silently praying for rescue that would not show.

“Satya…” you breathed, voice growing faint as breathing became harder with each passing moment.

“Hush, darling, hush. It’s-it’s alright,” she stammered in a quivering voice, “Help is on the way, we will be home in no time, just wait a little while longer.”

She was lying to herself more than you. Hope was a cruel thing which usually lead to disappointment. But as your blood seeped through her fingers hope was all she or you could cling to. And your grip was slipping. You gave her hand a small squeeze, so weak she barely felt it. You didn’t want to die. You didn’t want her to see you die, to carry that burden. But in a selfish way you could think of no better place to spend your last moments than in her arms.

The cracks got wider, the rubble groaned above you and her photon projector began to beep. A soft tone which sang of disaster. Its life draining faster than even your own.

“No…” was all Satya could manage for a moment, “No, no, no.”

The words which fell from her lips in sobs were soon drowned out by the barrier groaning ever loader under the pressure. She desperately fiddled with the device, as if she could miraculously will some power back into the think. Summoning whatever strength you had left you reached up and pried her shaking fingers away from it.

“It’s okay, Satya. You can let go,” you assured her, voice barely audible as the beeping became more frantic.

The world stopped for a moment as she looked down on you. Fat tears fell onto your face as she gave a single nod. Trying to regain some composure in her final moments she allowed the fear to melt away, allowing only thoughts of you to fill her mind. She bent over and pressed a kiss to your forehead before draping herself across you.

“I love you,” she whispered.

The furious beeps fell silent and the blue glow that had shielded you went out like a candle. Her heartbeat was the last thing you felt before the world came crashing down upon you both.


End file.
